This invention relates generally to power sources and, more particularly, to an electrostatic based power source and a methods thereof.
There are a growing number of devices which require portable power sources. A variety of different types of portable power sources are available.
One of these types of portable power sources is batteries. For most applications batteries provide an adequate source of power. Unfortunately, batteries have finite lifetime and thus require periodic replacement.
Another type of portable power source are solar powered systems. Solar power systems also provide an adequate amount of power and provide a recharging mechanism. Unfortunately, the recharging mechanism requires solar radiation, which may not always be available and requires proper orientation to the solar radiation, which may not always be convenient.
A power system in accordance with one embodiment of the present invention includes a housing with a chamber, a member with a stored static electrical charge, and a pair of electrodes. The member is connected to the housing and extends at least partially across the chamber. The pair of electrodes are connected to the housing, are spaced from and on substantially opposing sides of the member from each other, and are at least partially in alignment with each other. The member is movable with respect to the pair of electrodes or one of the pair of electrodes is movable with respect to the member.
A method of making a power system in accordance with another embodiment of the present invention includes providing a housing with a chamber, providing a member with a stored static electrical charge, and providing a pair of electrodes connected to the housing. The member is connected to the housing and extends at least partially across the chamber. The pair of electrodes are spaced from and on substantially opposing sides of the member and are at least partially in alignment with each other. The member is movable with respect to the pair of electrodes or one of the pair of electrodes is movable with respect to the member.
A method for generating power in accordance with another embodiment of the present invention includes moving a member with a stored static electrical charge with respect to at least one of a pair of electrodes or one of the pair of electrodes with respect to the member, inducing a potential on the pair of electrodes as a result of the moving, and outputting the induced potential.
The present invention provides a power system which is compact, easy to use, and easy to incorporate in designs. This power system is renewable without requiring replacement of the system and without the need for solar radiation or proper orientation to solar radiation. Instead, the present invention is able to effectively extract energy, and hence power, from the sensor local environment. The environment may include local earth ambient, vibrational energy from machines or motion from animals or humans.